Seduction
by Lady Loving
Summary: Faith and Xander have hot sex. Yes, it's stupid, but just R&R !


Seduction  
  
Xander was bored. He was stuck ferrying the Slayerettes around because he had a broken wrist. Not good when fighting with vamps.  
  
He dropped the Slayerettes off at the cemetery with his usual sarcasm. To be safe, they had made an agreement that instead of waiting outside the graveyard, he would hop off to keep Faith company, after a grueling battle with over twenty vamps. There was now an uneasy peace between the Slayerettes and Faith.  
  
But Xander didn't particularly care today.  
  
He was sexually frustrated. The only time he had had sex was with Faith. That was nice, but he didn't feel wanted, like he was just some toy boy or something. How sucky.  
  
Blah blah blah. Well, off to fetch Faith.  
  
He changed his mind and went to find Dawn instead.  
  
***  
  
" So, you want at least a girl to find you desirable ?" Dawn asked incredulously.  
  
" Yes, yes, yes, any beautiful and sexy girl." Xander replied impatiently.  
  
" We-ell... This isn't a very tricky spell. It'll just find any girl to desire you. Very simple, really." Dawn replied before mixing some ingredients into a pot and chanting a spell.  
  
The contents of the jar turned red.  
  
" Right, she's got the hots for you now. It's probably someone you know, from the look of the colour." Dawn observed.  
  
Xander brightened. Maybe it was Buffy, and when he had dropped everyone home except him, she'll start seducing him in the car.  
  
" It's not Buffy." Dawn giggled. " It's someone else."  
  
Xander was disappointed. Never mind. Any sexy girl would do.  
  
***  
  
Soon he was in the car driving towards Faith's hotel. Who could it be, he mused. Oh well, no time to think about it. He'd have to spend time with that freaky Slayer. Okay, freaky but totally sexy, he amended.  
  
***  
  
" Helloooo..Is anyone hooooooome ?" Xander rapped on the door of Faith's room.  
  
" That you, Xander ? Come in. The door's unlocked, and I'm in the shower." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Xander sighed. Here I go. He opened the door and stepped in, sinking into an armchair. " Hurry up, Faith, 'cause like joke boy is bored. I need to tell my lame jokes to someone."  
  
The bathroom door opened. " This do for your 'someone' ?"  
  
Xander gaped at the sight of Faith wearing an extremely short robe.  
  
Wow, he thought, she could be in Playboy. Beautiful and definitely sexy. He could feel his erection through his pants.  
  
Faith smiled seductively. " Hello, Xander. Just wanting someone to talk to, y'know. But since you're here. hey, why not have hot sex ?"  
  
She seated herself on the arm of another armchair. " Just for some foreplay." Faith spread her legs so that Xander could see her goody land. " Pretty much wanting your cock in here."  
  
She then made her way to him and sat on his leg. Rubbing herself against it, she smiled wickedly. " Feel my wetness. Bet you'll want your cock in my pussy too."  
  
Xander could feel the moisture, and he moaned loudly. Faith was right. God, how he wanted to thrust his cock into her..  
  
Faith caressed his cock. " How 'bout it, cowboy ? How 'bout a ride on me ?"  
  
As his answer, Xander stroked her pussy. " Never felt better."  
  
***  
  
He ripped his shirt off, while she tore his jeans and briefs off. Xander stroked Faith's tits. "Mmmm..squashy tits." He took a tit in his mouth and sucked hard, and she groaned. But she was good, too. She straddled him and started rubbing herself hard against his cock.  
  
As Xander moaned in pleasure, she started playing with his cock, licking the balls until he cummed, then sucking and swallowing.  
  
He loved that, he did. But now it was his turn. Ordering her to lie down on the bed, he fondled her breasts while taking her pussy in his mouth and licking the moisture from it. Then he thrust his tongue in, and she arched her back, screaming.  
  
" How's that, slut ?" He panted hard.  
  
Her answer was to spread her legs, sending his hormone level up. With a groan, he entered her, thrusting his cock into her.  
  
She felt the warm current of cum in her. The pleasure rocketed, sending both of them screaming.  
  
" That was good. Hot sex with you is amazing." Xander panted. Faith grinned at him.  
  
" How about a second time ?"  
  
***  
  
Xander felt much better, not sexually frustrated anymore. Hot sex really did cure you !  
  
He turned and waved at the naked Faith smiling seductively at him from the doorway.  
  
God, did it mean that the jar.. the girl was Faith ? 


End file.
